


Amor

by Takibet937



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takibet937/pseuds/Takibet937
Summary: Daryl nunca se ha sentido el centro de atención y en el momento que lo es, no sabe que hacer, ni qué decisión tomar.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon, Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!! Tuve una cuarentena llena de zombies, me vi casi toda la serie y el personaje de Daryl me encanto, también el de Jesús y Aarón y ya saben el cerebro hizo lo suyo, así que disfruten si les gusta y si no pues no.

Estos últimos meses habían sido una literal locura, todavía no podía creer que fuera secuestrado, torturado y liberado en un mes y luego estuviera liderando una guerra, para ahora estar al mando de la gente que lo secuestró, prácticamente viviendo en el edificio donde lo torturaron, era simplemente una locura. 

Daryl amaba a Rick de verdad lo hacía, tanto como amaba a Carol o a Maggie, eran su familia después de todo, los pocos sobreviene de un largo viaje, pero dios no entendía como ellos le encargaban el manejo del santuario, después de todo lo que había pasado, los estaba realmente odiando un poco, no quería juzgarlos ni pensar que lo hacían con malas intenciones después de todo él, justamente él era el que se veía más rudo de todos, tenía todas las cualidades para tomar las riendas del sitio más difícil. 

Se acostó en la cama y suspiro. Le gustaría estar en Alexandría, rodeado de esos jardines y casas bonitas, viendo a la pateadora de traseros sonreír e ir de la mano con Rick y Michone. Aarón era otra historia, el muy ridículo le escribía y enviaba notas cada vez que alguien iba de Alexandria al Santuario, contándole lo linda que crecía  Gracie , el buen padre que sería si aceptara criar a la niña a su lado. 

Se levanto de la cama molesto por no poder apagar su cerebro, fue por un vaso de agua y volvió a la cama, el colchón estaba bien, muy bien pero aun así pensar que el idiota de Simón había dormido ahí, no lo dejaba disfrutarlo, tiro las cobijas al suelo y la almohada, tal vez así reconciliaría el suelo. 

Aarón y Erick, lo descubiertos al instante, sabían sus gustos con solo una mirada, fueron los primeros hombres que tocaron las cicatrices de su espalda, que lo amaron de forma carnal, y sí que lo había disfrutado. Se dio vuelta para acostarse boca abajo, no podía seguir pensando en la oferta de Aarón de volverse una familia feliz y criar una niña juntos, que Erick no estuviera no significaba que automáticamente ellos tendrían que empezar una relación, después de todo habían sido una cuentas noche de buen sexo y nada más, el nunca había recibido una invitación formal para ser parte de su familia, lo único que tenía claro era que cuando salían a reclutar tenía que traer a Aarón intacto era la promesa que tenía con Erick, y así este no estuviera la seguiría cumpliendo. 

Y claro a su ecuación de tortura antes de dormir, se le suma a el puto Jesús. El maldito Ninja, no lo dejaba en paz, Aarón le hablaba, lo intenta convencer de formar una familia juntos, le pintaba todo el cuadro de familia feliz e incluso ofreció mudarse al Santuario con él si estaba de acuerdo. Algo que inmediatamente rechazo, no podía arriesgar a su familia en esa fábrica llena de gente que lo odiaba. Su familia pensó, ya lo estaba aceptando no podía seguir así, debía pensar en otra cosa. 

Paúl esta otra cosa, era otro nivel, un nivel más allá de lo inesperado. 

Cuando lo rescató y lo llevó hasta la cumbre, le ayudó los dos primeros días, porque si, estaba hecho mierda, no sólo físicamente, sino mentalmente, todavía no podía creer que se había fugado y la mala suerte que tuvo de encontrarse a Paúl justo cuando le destripaba la cabeza a alguien con un tubo de metal, quiso no darle mucha importancia al asunto. Pero en su mente Aarón y Erick eran una pajera feliz y no quería interferir en eso, así que la única esperanza para una buena ronda de sexo era Paul, pero esta esperanza rápidamente se fue al barranco cuando escucho su voz llamarlo y al levantar la cabeza vio su mirada de asombro. En ese momento, sus esfuerzos iban todos dirigidos por ser libre, así que ignoro la punzada en su pecho y se subió a la moto para irse del santuario para siempre. 

La comisura de sus labios se levantó en una risa irónica, claro para irse del santuario para siempre, ahora viví a en el maldito santuario y lo odiaba. Se volvió a voltear y miro el techo, Paúl. Estaba pensando en Paúl, ese mismo que cuando llegó a la cumbre, le preparo un baño de agua caliente, y le curó las heridas. Paúl no había sido tan discreto como Aarón y Erick, no Paúl no podía ser así, cuando vio las cicatrices en la espalda, las empezó a besar, no las ignoro o preguntó por ellas, hizo algo todavía peor, las toco con la punta de sus dedos como si fueran tesoros, como si fuera su culpa, y las empezó a besar, como si por eso fueran a desaparecer. 

–Detente –un susurro ahogado salió de su boca como un ruego, Daryl no tenía la fuerza física ni mental para emprender una pelea con el otro por tocar su espalda. 

–Shh… cierra los ojos, disfrútalo. –Daryl bufo y cogió la muñeca ajena que se iba a cercando de manera peligrosa a su cara. –Estás a salvo, nada malo te va a pasar, solo quiero ver tus ojos. 

–Solo… detente… –volvió a gemir Daryl mientras un sonrojo cruzaba por sus mejillas, Paúl había empezado a besar cada una de las cicatrices de su espalda y lo sentía tan bien, tan obscenamente bien que estaba seguro que podría tener una fuerte erección si su cuerpo no estuviera completamente deshidratado y adolorido. –Jesús… por favor. 

–Shh… Soy Paúl. –Y así fue como Daryl, supo que ese hombre sería su perdición, no solo lo ignoraba y se burlaba de él, también lo tocaba de una forma, tan pero tan placentera que Daryl no podía determinar si eso era amor, gusto u otra cosa, y como si estuviera tatuado en su piel, esos diez minutos de su vida se reproducía sin querer en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, solo con que alguien mencionara a Jesús, ya estaba la escena, el ambiente, los diálogos, todo rodando en su cabeza. 

Nadie había tocado sus heridas con tanta delicadeza como Paúl, y ahí empezó todo, porque luego tuvieron que vivir, por varios días en su trailer, claro estaba junto a Enid, Maggie y Sasha, pero el Ninja, siempre lograba hacerlo sentir, de una forma u otra especial, de llevarle la comida que le gustaba, de amenazarlo para que comiera, y sobre todo con una miraba lo hacía sentir bien, como en casa.

Daryl, sabía que tenía que dormir, de verdad lo sabía, mañana saldrían todos de excursión a buscar suministros y se los encontraría a los dos, tenía que estar descansado pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese día. Sasha no había sido la única en escuchar la conversación de Maggie con Jesús. El también había escuchado claramente cuando el otro, le comentaba que estaba listo para hacer parte de su comunidad, para hacer amigos y sobre todo para encontrar un novio que lo acompañara en este mundo post apocalíptico. 

Daryl nunca había lamentado tanto escuchar una conversación a escondidas como esa vez, sobre todo porque luego de eso, Paúl entró a su trailer con una bandeja llena de fruta y le dio algo más de su ropa para que aseara y cambiará. Tal vez lo había malinterpretado, eso le pasaba a menudo antes de que todo empezara, creía que un hombre lo sonreía con cierta malicia, pero no, y terminaba en problemas que solo desataban más la violencia de su hermano y su padre. Tal vez Paúl estaba enamorado de Aarón o de Erick y no sabia como decirlo ya que ellos eran pareja, además cómo podría saber que Daryl era gay, casi nadie lo sabía, casi nadie los sospechaba, Carol fue la primera en enterarse porque el mismo se lo habían confesado. 

Gleen lo sabía todo, pero él ya no estaba y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Rick o Maggie lo supieran, muchos en todos los pueblos, pensaban que era simplemente asexual, porque nunca jamás se había visto a Daryl Dixon estar en plan romántico o coqueteando con otra persona que no fuera Carol. 

Y claro Carol ahora era Lady Carol, la pareja del rey Ezekiel así que todos sabían que esos coqueteos eran de un amor fraternal muy grande, nada más. 

Paúl. Esa noche se durmió pensando en Paúl, no un pensamiento sexual, era más bien la necesidad de recordar su rostro, su piel suave sin ninguna cicatriz, su barba siempre limpia y peinada al igual que su cabello. Y si: se durmió pensando el Paúl, por ende tuvo sueños candentes con el autodenominado Jesús, un pequeño detalle que no lo dejó mirarlo a los ojos al día siguiente. 

–¿Como van las cosas en el santuario? –Se acercó Aarón a preguntar muy sonriente con su nueva y ahora gran barba. 

–Apestan. 

–Pensaste en mi oferta. –Habló Aarón tranquilo con una tono seguro mientras planeaba su espalda como viejos amigos. Daryl agradeció que Rick llegara y los dividiera en grupos, esta vez irían a buscar frascos, cosas de bebes y un molino casero para empezar a producir etanol, idea de Eugene. Todos se dividieron en parejas, y él agradeció estar con Carol, su mejor amiga que jamás lo molestaba de no ser necesario. 

–Aarón es un buen partido, tal vez ya es tiempo de tener tu propia familia –Maldijo su pensamiento anterior por unos segundos. Carol su amada amiga que traía temas a colación de los cuales no quería hablar. Por suerte cuando llegaron a una casa del pueblo en el que estaban, encontraron un zombie salió a su ataque y solo por el comentario anterior lo dejó seguir para que Carol se encargará de él –Enviarme un caminante no significa que voy a guardarme mis opiniones. 

–Tal vez funcionaria. 

–En serio, serías un excelente padre y Aarón es precioso, esos músculos. –Los dos se miraron con complicidad y se rieron, si claro como si el físico ahora importará de mucho, aunque Daryl sabía que si no fuera el fin del mundo Aarón y Jesús seguramente encajaban mejor uno para el otro, los dos eran bellos y en el mundo antes de los Zombies, todo se regía por la belleza, el nunca hubiera tenido una oportunidad ni siquiera de hablarles, pero como el mundo conocido llegó a su fin ahora un “redneck” de Georgia entraba en el radar de dos hermosos hombres. 

–En el santuario las cosas no están bien. –Carol dejó salir un largo suspiro, mientras le clavaba su cuchillo a un zombie que estaba atrapado en el armario del segundo cuarto que revisaban. 

–No tiene porqué mudarse al santuario contigo, que tal si solo empiezan a verse una vez por semana. –Para ser sincero, la idea no sonaba nada mal. Daryl ya se había acostado con Aarón antes y sabía que podían convivir juntos y vaya que era bueno con los niños, no le gustaba admitirlo pero ya era demasiado obvio, la idea no era tan descabellada, pero en el mismo instante que le pareció una buena idea, la imagen de Jesús apareció en su cabeza.

Daryl no hablo más ya que entró a un cuarto de una niña, todo estaba lleno de polvo, pero de seguro habían cosas que le servirían a  Gracie o a Judith, Empezó a llenar su maleta de ropa y varias cosas básicas que encontró. 

Carol volvió con un pequeño molino de cocina en la mano, sintiéndose victoriosa, los dos tomaron lo necesario y salieron de la casa. Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro Jesús se acercó como siempre muy sigiloso y metió su mano debajo de su camisa. 

–Hola –susurró Paúl en la oreja de Daryl, lo que envió que este se volteara y lo apuñalara al sentirse amenazado. 

–Maldito ninja… quita tu mano de mi espalda –y si Jesús todavía tenía la mano en la espalda de Daryl y con los dedos recorría cada una de sus cicatrices. Y ahí estaba el problema con Jesús, si Daryl fuera una chica, habría declarado hace mucho acoso, porque Jesús no lo estaba invitando a formar una familia, no, no era nada de eso, lo que Paúl estaba haciendo se llamaba acoso. 

Y Daryl no podía impedirlo, literalmente no podía decir no, todavía le volaba el cerebro pensar que alguien tan atractivo como Paúl se fijara en él, y claro no solo era atractivo, era todo que componía a Paúl Monroe, era inteligente, alguien de "mundo" había crecido en la capital del país, y había recorrido el resto, alguien que en situaciones normales jamás le había dirigido la palabra a Daryl Dixon. 

Pero ahí estaba Jesús: no desperdiciaba la mínima oportunidad para aparecer detrás de él y tocarlo, lo tocaba siempre, un hombro, el codo, la muñeca y la espalda, Paul no entendía que la espalda de Daryl era algo sagrado, que no quería ser tocada y mucho menos piel con piel, pero ahí estaba feliz tocando y sonriendo. 

–Maggie espera que estés ahí para cuando nazca el bebe, en la cumbre siempre tendrás un hogar. –Así sin más, solo con una sonrisa se alejó, el maldito ninja se alejó. Siendo encantador y dejándole un dolor de cabeza. Le gustaba, claro que le gustaba, sentía deseo: claro que sentía deseo, por más que la comunidad pensara que era de hierro, Daryl estaba vivo y eso tenía consecuencias, todavía tenía todos sus sentimientos en orden y a flor de piel. 

Cuando se repartieron el botín y el entregó las cosas de bebe a Aarón este le sonrió y tocó su muñeca, si estos hombres supieran todo lo que causan con cada uno de sus toques los evitarían más seguido, pero no, acá estaba Aarón volviendo a plantear una familia feliz. 

Daryl se sentía cansado, tuvo que ejecutar a dos personas que lo intentaron matar y rogaban por el regreso de Negan, lo cual lo dejaba de mal genio. Carol había prometido reemplazarlo algunos días mientras él asistía a la reunión de jefes con Maggie, Rick y el Rey Ezekiel. La reunión apesto. Principalmente Maggie compartió sus planos y fotocopias con todos, pero en su cara solo había una pregunta que cada vez se volvía mas aburrida: ¿Cuando vamos a matar a Negan? El rey bueno era el rey, así que todas sus palabras eran sobre lo grandes, maravillosas y prósperas que serian las comunidades. Rick, como amaba a Rick, casi siempre era conciso, nunca estaba en algún pico emotivo, lo que lo llevaba a ser neutro casi siempre. Para desgracia de Daryl, porque si era una desgracia, los tres seguían de acuerdo con que el y solo él era la persona idónea para encargarse del Santuario. 

Así que gracias a su fea cara y su actitud ruda, tendría que seguir en el Santuario. Lo bueno de la reunión fue su locación: tres días en Alexandria. Pudo ver a Judith y jugar con ella un rato, por qué si a Daryl le encantaba estar junto a Judith y jugar con ella, así todos pensarán que él solo se escabulle en la noches y comía serpiente en los bosques, pues no, había aprendido a disfrutar la compañía de los niños y la comodidad de las casas.

Cuando Judith cayó dormida de tanto jugar a los vaqueros y a los malvados en moto, el suspiro y se sintió feliz, tal vez, solo tal vez, no sería un mal padre después de todo. Salió a caminar con dirección a la casa de Aarón, porque así no pudiera llevarlo a él y a  Gracie al Santuario, podría pasar algunos días del mes con ellos. Cuando llegó a la casa que tan bien conocía, encontró a un Aarón cargando a una bebe en sus brazos. Si a alguien le había servido que el mundo se acabara definitivamente era a él, eso se lo repetía muchas veces, ahora era una persona “importante” le daban la tarea de intentar integrar a unos maleantes a un grupo de buenas personas, y sobre todo, que era el hecho que menos se creía, dos personas, dos hombres hermosos y excelentes personas querían estar con él, es más hasta uno quería formar una familia con él, era alucinante pero el fin del mundo le había servido mucho. 

Daryl, sabía, daba por hecho y estaba completamente seguro, que si el mundo hubiera seguido su curso normal, jamas tendría esas oportunidades, nunca. Se veía a él mismo en la cárcel, con una condena alta por algún tipo de estupidez, o enterrando a su hermano por una pelea callejera, es más muchas veces hablaban con Rick, de como este en algún momento lo habría arrestado por trifulca si el mundo conocido no se hubiera acabado. 

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó en el la entrada, mirando con asombro a un fuerte, musculoso y hermoso Aarón, sostener a una bebe, pero la puerta se abrió y lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa. 

–¿Quieres cargarla? –Ofreció Aarón, cuando Daryl entró a la casa y la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos. Daryl aceptó y se sentía como un gigante, con algo muy pequeño que podría romper. No era la primera vez que alzaba a un bebe en sus brazos, la pequeña pateadora de traseros fue la primera, y después de ella, cualquier bebe de la comunidad terminaba en sus brazos por ser el niñero por excelencia. –¿Quieres comer? Tengo raviolis. –Daryl solo asintió y vio como Aarón se alejaba para dejarlo con la pequeña bebe en sus manos, era realmente hermosa, crecía para ser la segunda mejor pateadora de traseros de todo Alexandria. 

La noche pasó tranquila, Aarón ya lo conocía lo suficiente, no le volvió a preguntar sobre el Santuario ni sobre su oferta de mudarse con él, solo lo dejo ser. Daryl amaba eso de Aarón, él siempre sabía que tocar qué no tocar que decir y qué callar, jamas se sintió presionado por nada, solo lo hacia sentir estúpidamente halagado por todas esas atenciones que le daba. 

–Gracias –susurro Daryl mientras acostaba a la pequeña criatura en su cuna. 

–Cuando tu estés listo, esta familia te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos. –Aarón se acercó y tocó una de sus manos, un toque firme pero suave, Daryl se ruborizo al pensar que este hombre ya lo había visto como la creación lo trajo al mundo más de una vez. 

–El santuario es peligroso, no es un ambiente para una bebé –Daryl quiso dar una explicación pero la sonrisa de Aarón lo cayó, el ya lo sabía, no tenía porqué decirlo, él había hecho la oferta sabiendo que el santuario no era un lugar adecuado para ellos, solo quería dejarle claro a Daryl lo decidido que estaba en incluirlo en su familia. 

–¿Sabes? Erick quería que vivieras con nosotros, que hicieras parte de nuestra familia, no más noches casuales, así que estaría feliz de tenerte aquí esta noche –Daryl, solo bajó la cabeza esperando que sus ojos fueran tapados por su cabello, todo esto lo sentía era tan vergonzoso, hablaban en susurro ya que el bebé se acababa de dormir y agradecía a la vida la presencia de  Gracie en esa casa, así todos sus caóticos sentimientos no querían expuestos. En este momento se sentía triste por la muerte de Eric, un calor en su pecho crecía por la amabilidad y ofertas de Aarón, pero al mismo tiempo un miedo infernal lo poseía, no quería tener una familia pero luego verla morir, ya tuvo suficiente viendo cómo cada uno de los que consideraba familia se iban poco a poco, la lista se estaba volviendo interminable. 

Los tres días en Alexandria pasaron volando, entre debates sobre comida, la nueva producción de etanol, el destino del Santuario, los planes para construcciones, todo era tan importante, pero tan aburrido, que impacientaba a Daryl de sobre manera. Al final de los días, llegaba a la casa de Aarón, cargaba y jugaba con la pequeña  Gracie y todo parecía estar perfecto, pero sentía que algo lo carcomía dentro, de una forma u otra sentía que estaba olvidando algo, algo muy importante. 

Volvió al Santuario con la promesa de que pasaría por Alexandria mínimo una vez al mes para visitar a la niña y su padre. Asi volvio a la rutina habitual del Santuario: se levantaba del piso después de unas cuantas horas de sueño, se aseguraba que todos tuvieran comida de desayuno y fueran a sus puestos de trabajo, a veces había alguna trifulca que resolver, la mayoría de veces intentaba que la respuesta no fueran los golpes pero muchas veces terminaba siendo la solución. Por la tarde después de un arduo dia de trabajo se lanzaba a la cama con la esperanza de que el sueño lo atrapara rápido, pero casi nunca pasaba. 

Entre la monotonía el tiempo avanzo, y cumplio su promesa de ir una vez al mes a visitar a  Gracie y Aarón, pero todavia tenia algo que le faltaba a la ecuación. Se dio cuenta que era, cuando llegó a la cumbre, Maggie estaba en la recta final de embarazo y lo queria ahi, junto a ella, para sentirse protegida y segura. 

Cuando llegó a la cumbre, y vio la gran barriga de Maggie, le pareció preciosa, pero detrás de ella salió la parte que le faltaba a su ecuación, y era Paul. Jesús no mandaba notas cada semana, ni lo estaba invitando a formar parte de una familia feliz, pero existía y estaba ahí, esperando a Daryl en la cumbre con una gran sonrisa, además el invierno había llegado y con el las ganas de todos por celebrar una navidad en paz, y Daryl tenía el horrible presentimiento de que iba a recibir regalos e invitaciones por parte de los dos. 

Estaba de turno esa noche en le muro de la cumbre, más por voluntad propia que por obligación, no podia dormir asi que decidio tomar el turno. Su cerebro como siempre lo traicionó, y esta vez no pudo evitar reírse, si Daryl Dixon, era un humano que se reía, y esta risa salió tan limpia, tan clara e inocente, que asustó a todos los que estaba alrededor. Pero era inevitable no reírse, él, que se sentía como el jorobado de Notre Dame, estaba siendo cortejado por dos hermosos príncipes, como si fuera una princesa en peligro, claro que se iba a reír, la vida se estaba burlando de él en su cara, y le daba retos que no sabia si seria capaz de cumplir. 

–Me dijeron que te estabas riendo solo, pero nadie era capaz de acercarse para ver si estabas bien. –Paul, interrumpió sus pensamientos y se sentó a su lado para ofrecerle un vaso con alguna bebida caliente. 

–Gracias –Hablo Daryl mientras recibía el vaso y apagaba el cigarrillo para luego volverlo a guardar. Estuvieron así por un buen tiempo, hasta que Daryl, sintió una manos tibias entrar por debajo de su camisa hacia su espalda y empezar acariciar todas sus cicatrices, con el pasar el tiempo simplemente se dio por vencido y ahora dejaba que Paul tocará su espalda cada vez que lo veía. 

–¿De que te reías? –Daryl quería hablar, de verdad quería, pero sentía que muchas veces no era necesario o intentaba sacar las palabras pero no salían de su boca, algo lo impide, asi que solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos mientras mordía sus labios una y otra vez y pensar. << _ De lo irónica que es la vida, si esto no hubiera pasado, Aarón jamás me hubiera ofrecido una familia y tu no estaria tocando mi espalda mientras me ofreces tu… corazón.>> _ Paul solo sonrió, como si le hubiera leído el cerebro y empezó a quitar esos rebeldes mechones de la cara ajena. –Me dejas besarte –Paul quería que fuera una pregunta, pero su cuerpo le gano y antes de terminar la frase ya estaba sobre los labios de cazador empujando su espalda para acercar más el cuerpo ajeno al suyo. 

Así pasaron los siguientes días en la cumbre, Paul llegaba como un excelente ninja que era sin ser visto y empezaba a tocar todo lo que Daryl le permitia tocar, que casi nunca era su entrepierna, pero Paul no era tonto, el sabia lo dificil que era para Daryl convivir consigo mismo y todas sus cicatricez, asi que lo dejaba ser, lo dejaba huir cuando las cosas subian de tono. 

Pronto nació el pequeño Herchel y con la llegada del bebé la misión de Daryl acababa en la cumbre, y para su alivio fue antes de que empezaran a celebrar la navidad, ahora tenía que volver al Santuario a hacerse cargo de todo lo que iba mal en ese lugar. Antes de poder salir en su moto para cumplir su misión una nota llegó de Alexandria para él, la pequeña  Gracie estaba enferma, y el doctor Siddiq necesitaba unos aparatos. No alcanzó a salir cuando Jesús ya estaba a su lado dispuesto a ayudarlo. 

Salieron a Washington en la moto lo más rápido que pudieron, su meta era uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, pensaban robar un carro allá y cargar la moto con todos los aparatos que el doctor requería. Era invierno y eso significaba que todo podría salir mal, una tormenta inesperada un Zombie enterrado dentro de la nieve, pero en este caso la falta de nieve y el frío ayudaron a deshacerse de los Zombies más fácil, entraron matando a los que encontraban por el camino con cuchillos y pronto tenían todas las cosas de la lista y un gran botín médico que repartirían entre todas las comunidades. 

Al anochecer pasaron por las puertas de Alexandria, con la esperanza de salvar a la niña. Daryl empezaba a sentir un fuerte arrepentimiento por haber acogido a la niña como si fuera suya, desde que vio la nota una angustia crecía en su pecho y se hacía cada vez más difícil respirar, se acordó de la búsqueda de Sofía, no quería volver a sentir lo mismo, no estaba listo para perder algo tan pequeño y frágil que ni siquiera tenía el valor para proclamar como suyo.

Cuando el doctor Siddiq salió a recibirlos y darles órdenes las siguió como un robot, vio cómo le ponían intravenosa al pequeño brazo de la bebe y una mascarilla con un ventilador. No alcanzo a procesar más porque sintió los fuertes brazos de Aarón rodearlo en un abrazo, que correspondió con alivio. 

–Con esto espero que en varios días ya pueda respirar mejor y la lleven a la casa. –Dijo Saddiq y Aarón puso su frente en la de Daryl para dejar ver sus grandes ojos llorosos. 

–Nuestra bebe… gracias… gracias… –Y sin decir mas beso a Daryl en frente de todas las personas en la enfermería. Siddiq, estaba muy concentrado en su pequeña paciente así que ni siquiera vio que pasaba, Rick y Michonne salieron silenciosamente del cuarto, junto a Gabriel, pero Paul no, el solo se quedo ahí viendo como Daryl Dixon se dejaba besar por Aarón. 

–Jesús, gracias. –Aarón giró para abrazar a Paul que no se movió hasta entonces, este correspondio el abrazo sentó a Aarón en una silla para luego traerle un poco de agua. Solo hasta ese momento Daryl noto que era un desgraciado, oficialmente no rechazo a ninguno e igual de vez en cuando se dejaba hacer por ambos, y ahora Aarón dijo nuestra bebe, lo había incluido a una familia que él no estaba seguro si quería pertenecer, delante de Paul, que la noche anterior durmió a su lado. 

Paul era inteligente, era un hombre demasiado culto. Conoce al cazador y sabe que lo que estuviera pasando seguramente se debía a la poca capacidad de hablar del otro, así que solo suspiro con resignación y ayudó a Aarón en todo lo que pudo, porque así era Paul, el no vivia para amargarle la vida a nadie, o hacer sentir mal a nadie, el solo quería estar tranquilo y feliz, y si Daryl escogía otra persona para compartir la corta vida post apocalíptica, estaba bien. Claro sentía un pequeño escozor en su corazón, después de todo las opciones eran cada vez más limitadas, pero nadie podía forzar los sentimientos del otro. Además Paul ya lo pensaba, Aarón era demasiado, simplemente demasiado y si él no estuviera tan empeñado en hacer feliz a Daryl, tal vez Aarón sería su pareja, pero sentiría alivio si Daryl lograba ser feliz con alguien tan maravilloso como Aarón. 

Daryl, no podía dormir, no podía casi comer, y no encontraba paz. Era el tercer día desde que trajo los implementos médicos para la niña, en Alexandria pensaban que la cara de amargura del cazador se debía al delicado estado de salud de la que ahora era oficialmente su hija adoptiva, pero todos estaban equivocados, su ansiedad se debía principalmente a los dos hombres que no se separaban ni por un minuto, y sobre todo estaban más que pendientes de él. 

Así era. Paúl y Aarón en tres días se convirtieron en mejores amigos, en la cabeza de Daryl tenía lógica, mucha lógica porque los dos en cierto punto se parecían, sus vidas año del Apocalipsis se parecían un poco, los dos sienten pasión por los libros, han viajado mucho, por lo menos mucho más que él, aunque claro él no contaba como referencia de alguien normal.

En todo caso Daryl sentía que entre ellos estaban confabulando una alianza para vengarse y odiarlo por no ser lo suficientemente claro con sus sentimientos, pero cómo podría, era un completo ignorante en las cuestiones amorosas, además jamás ni en sus sueños más remotos pensó que tendría la oportunidad de tener una pareja, así como una pareja real y normal, antes de que empezara todo, sabía que era gay por qué disfruto mucho un trabajo vocal que le hizo un amigo cuando estaba ebrio, y luego siguió buscando más encuentros como ese, pero con su padre y su hermano, nunca vio ni cerca la posibilidad de tener una vida como la gente de las grandes ciudades, donde no importaba si te gustara alguien de tu mismo sexo, siempre podrían vivir juntos ir al cine y hacer todas esas cosas que para él estaba fuera de su alcance. 

Todo su cuerpo se tensiono cuando escucho a las voces de sus torturadores acercándose. Lo mejor que podría pasar es que ellos dos se volvieran pareja y lo dejaran en paz, Jesús sería un excelente padre para  Gracie y una gran compañía para Aarón, seguramente Erick lo hubiera aprobado, y Daryl podría fugarse al bosque cuando quisiera y seguir con todos los problemas que surgían al dirigir el Santuario. 

–Daryl. 

–Daryl –la voz de Paúl lo saco de ensueño y vio como este estaba frente suyo junto a Aarón. –Sibbiq dijo que ya podían llevar a la pequeña  Gracie a casa –Daryl asintió y empezó a empacar todas las cosas de bebé que veía alrededor. Para luego salir con la bebé en brazos detrás de los hombres. 

Era Navidad y no lo sabía, estuvo tan preocupado por la bebé y por la relación de los dos hombres que lo rodeaban que no se dio cuenta que el día había llegado, y era navidad. Aarón y Paul hicieron una cena bastante buena con un venado que Michon había compartido por la fecha, como no estaba nevando no tenían necesidad de estar todos asignados en una misma casa, cada familia podría disfrutar de la intimidad de las fiestas si tenían la chimenea encendida. 

Daryl se acercó a la cocina con las intenciones de ayudar en la cena de navidad, ya no podía evitar la festividad como tenía planeado así que lo único que podría hacer era dejar de fruncir el ceño y ayudar. 

– Gracie ya está en la cuna –Daryl dijo cuando los dos hombres lo miraron cuando entro a la cocina. –¿En que ayudó? –Susurro bajando la cabeza y acercándose al lavamanos. 

–Deberías tomar un baño –Hablo Paul con una sonrisa en sus labios. 

–El horno se va a demorar una hora más. Tal vez quieras tomar una siesta –Agregó Aarón acercándose para palmear su espalda como de costumbre. Daryl asintió y muy obediente fue a tomar una ducha, además ellos eran muy cultos para decirlo pero apestaba, su cabello como casi siempre sudoroso se pegaba a su cara, tenía un pegote que seguramente era sangre. 

Agradeció el agua caliente de Alexandria y abuso con el tiempo en la ducha, tenía un poco de remordimiento pero lo evitaba pensando que casi nunca se bañaba en la comunidad así podría abusar un poco. Cuando salió la ducha se dio cuenta que su ropa fue secuestrada, quiso salir en toalla para gritar a sus dos acompañantes pero cuando se vio al espejo todo humedo ya no le pareció tan buena idea. Qué haría él si viera a Paul o Aarón salir del baño solo en toalla y húmedo. 

–Te ves muy bien –hablo Paul cuando volvió a entrar a la cocina intentando no reír. 

–Quiero mi ropa de vuelta –sus interlocutores no pudieron evitar soltar unas fuertes carcajadas al verlo en la entrada de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y un saco de lana, que tenía bordado un reno navideño en la mitad. 

–La tendrás de vuelta cuando esté limpia –Acotó Aarón cuando se terminó de reír. –Si quieres ayudar puedes poner más leña en la chimenea ya casi vamos a servir. –Daryl llegó a la sala y  Gracie todavía seguía en la cuna, pero esta vez estaba despierta, la bebe pronto tendría dos años. Las palabras estaban cerca de salir de su boca y su cabello rubio era cada vez más notorio. Unos pequeños ojos lo miraron y levantaron los brazos hacia el, Daryl no se pudo resistir y alzó a la bebe en brazos.

Paul tenía cierto resentimiento a la navidad, después de todo era un niño huérfano, así que esa fecha nunca había sido precisamente feliz para él, nunca tuvo un arbol de navidad lleno de regalos al que correr por la mañana. Mucho menos una cena navideña con toda su familia. Aun así conservaba buenos recuerdos de la festividad, los niños se divertían en el orfanato sin importar que, sobre todo en los últimos años donde la gente donaba regalos y comida por montones, sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente cortados cuando entro a la sala y vio a Daryl con la bebe en brazos profundamente dormidos en el sofá. 

–Aarón –Dijo cuando volvió a la cocina prácticamente corriendo. Aarón se acercó rápidamente para ver qué pasaba con un cuchillo en mano –Baja, eso pero ven –Jesús volvió a hablar esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, Aarón fue a la sala para ver porque la sorpresa del autodenominado Jesús. 

Daryl estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá de la sala, al frente de la chimenea y con una bebe tambien dormida en su pecho. Daryl no parecía Daryl, su cabello todavía húmedo brillaba y se veía suave, el saco de lana color beige y lo tranquilo que se veía durmiendo lo hacía ver como una persona normal, no un cazador musculoso dispuesto a clavar una flecha al que se interponga en su camino. 

–Si tuviéramos una cámara –Susurró Paul, Aarón lo miró con complicidad y lo empujó con el hombro dándole a entender que lo siguiera, salieron de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido y se dirigieron hacia la de Rick, en la última salida vio como Michonne tomaba una camara instantanea con algunos paquetes de fotos. Pronto volvieron a la casa y ahi seguia Daryl, en el sofá abrazando a la niña con sus grandes brazos mientras los dos dormían. 

Daryl se despertó asustado, una extraña luz en su cara y un ruido lo despertaron. Se alteró tanto que la niña inmediatamente empezó a llorar. La arrulló en sus brazos pidiendo perdón por el despertar brusco y volvió a sentir como una luz lo cegaba, levantó el rostro y frunció el ceño automáticamente. 

–Van a romper esas fotos de inmediato –Ordenó en su acento ranchero y pegando las palabras de más, pero sin subir la voz para no alterar a  Gracie . 

–Me vas a tener que obligar, y la última vez que lo intentaste no salió nada bien –Dijo Paul risueño y Daryl solo bufo para mirar a Aarón que estaba más que encantado viendo la fotos, por ese lado tampoco sería. Los hombres se fueron a la cocina y trajeron varios platos de madera con comida caliente. 

Daryl tampoco había tenido una navidad remarcable en su vida, tal vez desde que conoció a Rick y Carol, las navidades no eran tan deprimentes, pero decir que su mejor navidad había sido en una cárcel no era algo muy remarcable. 

–Paul tomó algo de vino en Washington, ¿Quieren? –Paul asintió sonriendo y Daryl gruñó como respuesta, Aarón se levantó y fue por unos vasos de madera y el vino. Desde el problema con los salvadores los lujos en alexandria habían disminuido considerablemente, incluido los platos de cerámica y vasos de vidrio. 

–Daryl… –Susurro paul y Daryl levantó la cabeza de su plato, su cabello todavía tapaba gran parte de su cara, pero se veía tranquilo. –Estoy muy feliz porque puedes tener una familia. –Daryl no era expresivo y lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar su cabeza al plato y recibir el vaso con vino que le daba Aarón cuando llegó, pero por dentro lo sintió como una gran puñalada. A el le gustaba Paul, claro que le gustaba y le gustaba Aarón, pero tener una familia, era algo para lo que no se sentía preparado. 

–No les parece muy raro –Cortó el silencio incomodo de la sala Aaron. 

–¿Qué? –Pregunto Daryl levanto su rostro. 

–Esto. –Y cogió la mano de Daryl y Paul al tiempo para sonreir –Que el mundo se halla acabado, que afuera este lleno de Zombies, pero al final lo único que nos importa es crear una familia, amar una persona. –Daryl bajo la cabeza lentamente y retiró su mano para seguir comiendo en su plato muy tranquilamente. –Pero sabes Paul, no tiene que ser una sola persona. 

–Después de todo hay muertos que caminan, que tan raro seria estar enamorado de dos personas.–Hablo un muy risueño Paul, mientras Daryl iba cerrando sus oídos a la conversación y solo se concentraba en la comida. 

–No sería la primera vez que pasa despues de todo, en varias culturas es normal que el hombre tuviera más de una esposa. –Aarón agrego y Daryl solo se embutió un gran pedazo de venado en la boca para no tener que hablar. 

–El mundo se acabo que importa si son dos esposos cuidando de ti. –Paul tomó de su vaso con vino y se sentó muy cerca a Daryl. 

–Nueva sociedad, nuevas reglas –Agregó Aarón para sentarse al otro lado de Daryl, que solo seguía con la boca llena y las mejillas rojas. Si de verdad esas dos personas a su alrededor estaba insinuando lo que creía, no quería saberlo, no quería aceptarlo, le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar que sería el centro de atención.

Ahí estaba Paul quitándole el plato de las manos, metiendo una mano debajo de su camisa, tocando sus cicatrices. Y Aarón ahí estaba Aarón siguiendo ejemplo, tocando su hombro, subiendo su mano hasta la cara. Esto era acoso, cualquiera en su sano juicio sabría que era acoso, ninguno de los dos ni siquiera intentó preguntar si le parecía bien, simplemente… lo empezaron a tocar, al tiempo. El timbre sonó y Daryl soltó un suspiro trágico y muy sonoro que solo hizo reír a los dos hombres a su lado. 

–¡Vamos corre! 

–Si quieres huir esta va a ser tu única oportunidad –Recalcó Aarón y no lo pensó, se levantó como un rayo y fue a abrir la puerta para ver a un sonriente Rick.

–Feliz navidad –Dijo Daryl cuando lo vio con una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo con la gratitud que merecía su salvador. 

–Feliz navidad hermano, Rosita hizo una tarta –Daryl lo dejo pasar y vio que Rick también llevaba puesto un ridículo saco, pero este tenía una santa bordado. 

–Tu tampoco te salvaste –Rick vio a su amigo de arriba a abajo y lo único que pudo hacer fue reír, una fuerte y sonora carcajada salió de su boca mientras palmeaba la espalda ajena. –El truco de la ducha –dijo Daryl sin que le importaran las fuertes carcajadas del otro. 

–Es un truco muy viejo, vas a tener que aprender cómo sobrevivir en familia –Daryl quedó pasmado ante la última palabra pero Rick ya lo estaba cogiendo de los brazos y llevando hacia la sala. 

Era la primera navidad se Daryl en la que se sentía reglamente en familia, la pequeña  Gracie dormía en su cuna, y cada vez iba llegando más gente a su casa para hablar y tomar vino entre todos. Que llevará puesto un saco con un reno fue la principal atracción de la noche, pero las burlas eran hechas con amor así que no le molestaban. Aarón y Paul estaba ahí, no es que lo estuvieran tocando cada cinco minutos, es más nunca lo tocaron, pero estaban ahí, lo miraban desde lejos, estaban pendientes de que estuviera cómodo, que hubiera probado una u otra cosa que trajo alguien más y Daryl nunca había tenido tanta atención en su vida, nunca se sintió tan amado. 

Fin.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3  
> Mucho amor y salud para todes.


End file.
